Hasty decisions
by GoodEveningWorld
Summary: Sonic and Amy both decide to dispose of each from their lives,but can they really do this? Could Sonic's hidden feelings save their relationship?- SonAmy Drama and romance added .


_You probably thought I died or something, but nope I still live (Thank God). Here I am TO PROVE that I'm a SonAmy fan with this fic and combat my own JetAmy one. (Crack couple vs. cannon who's gonna win, tell me which do u think is better)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the related game or the show; it is property of Sega and Sonic Team. (Amy Rose is the best, keep her comin'!)_

_Set up: Sonic riders, with additions from other storylines. Warning: Highly dramatic and random_

"CREAM COME ON! Don't you keep me waiting!" Amy yelled from across the hall in a club they usually visit on a nice weekend, "Oh yeah, this new upgrade is sure to attract Soni- I mean the boys…heheh" Amy told Wave as she waited for Cream. "Glad to see your working on my advice" Wave said smirking at her. "Whoa, did I just hear Amy say a sentence without the word _Sonic_ in it?" Cream giggled as she made her way to her friends holding up her Smile air-board followed by Cheese who held a screw driver.

"I love the beverages they sell here; they are refreshing, considering it's a ladies club for just air-board maintenance." Rouge casually commented as the girls took a break and drank fruit drinks. "Hm Hm, I made ones with the same recipe for So- somebody and he never liked it, he ran away just as I came closer" Amy stammered as she sipped her drink, "Uh Uh Uh, Amy, u almost slipped it, remember your final decision" Wave reminded and then turned her attention to Cream, who had plated eyes, a sweat droplet on her head and a large question mark above her little head. "HOLD IT!! WHAT'S THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN DID I MISS SOMETHING????" Cream screamed, which sounded more like wailing or whining because of her high pitched voice.

"*sighs* Cream, listen" Rouge explained, "Amy was going overboard with her crush, no really she crossed her damn limits this time, everywhere, Sonic Sonic Sonic, Once she got captured by Eggman and when Sonic tried saving her, she almost mutilated Eggman, in an attempt to help him. Another time she slapped Tails for _touching _Sonic, when they did a friendly Hi-5. Once the world was almost destroyed and she was like: Oh Sonic I love you, while glomping him". Amy blushed as Rouge narrated these events, "Yeah, but they weren't nearly as funny as the time, when Sonic wanted to have a fun race with Jet, where he agreed with a gleeful smile and Amy called him gay! HAHA! And once she got a delusion that Cream was dating Sonic! HAH! And and when she came up to Sonic one day and said: Hey Sonic, what happens when a guy and a girl sleep together on the same bed? I heard its something romantic, can we try?, HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!" Wave mocked and got a free death glare from Amy, "That's NOT the point; the point here is that I have decided to fully control myself on these conditions. In fact I realized that the situation was so bad, that I should leave Sonic behind me, as a girl's high school crush" Amy shut her eyes casually and picked up her precious Pink Rose board, "It's hard, but I have to grow up!". "And we're helping her" said Rouge. "Well, I must say I'll miss the good old days, but this is for Amy's own good, I'll help too" Cream opinionated on the situation. "Let's train, Wave" Amy and Wave got on their boards and dashed off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AND HAVE U EVEN BEEN LISTENING TO ME???" Tails questioned Sonic out of irritation because Sonic was too busy playing chess with Knuckles. "Ugh, first u ask me a question and then…"

"What? What's that Tails, I didn't quite catch that" Sonic turned his attention to Tails. "U asked me what to do about Amy, remember" Tails reminded him.

_5 minutes before the chess game_

"TAILS, TAILS, WAAAAH!" Sonic wailed around Tails' lab, trying to earn help from his genius sidekick. "Now what is it? A new robot created by Eggman?" Tails asked rather casually as though this normally happens. "TAILS! It was her! SHE IS CRAZY! VERY! Tails this is the LAST STRAW! She has gone too far this time! I wanna ditch her so I can be free again!"

"Who is this she u are referring to?" Tails asked

"AMY, U IDIOT! Who else?!!" Sonic answered back

"*sighs* Sonic u are really over reacting about poor Amy and…"

"OVER REACTING??! Tails! I have to be chased around, bossed around, and threatened around, by a little GIRL!" Sonic shouted, loud enough for Knuckles, Storm and Jet to hear. *snickers*

"Yeah but…"

"BUT NOTHING!! Tails if u think up a way to get rid of her from our lives, I will write: 'Tails is the smartest guy in the world and Sonic is a crybaby' 120 times on paper, numbered! Deal?"

"Hmmm, now that would be interesting, okay, deal" Tails agreed.

_In present_

"Oh, right" Sonic said as he and Knuckles got up from their chess game. Tails took in a deep breath and prepared to explain the idea "Alright, if u really really _really _wanna get rid of her… then…" Tails' eyes saddened as he explained, "Well…then I suppose we could lure her back to her hometown using u, and once there I'll zap her mind and erase her entire memory of over 6 years that she's spent knowing u…. and she won't know a thing…"

Even though Knuckles himself was pretty annoyed of Amy's fan girlish behavior he had to object as he hit the table with his fist "Tails! That's extreme! U can't just go do that to her…think of all those times she's… well… helped! As much as Sonic may hate to agree, she was the member of this team! The optimistic one, the comforting one, the cheering one…the _real_ helping hand, when u were in danger many times" Knuckles shut his eyes thinking that what he just said was the truth, he may be the hard cored, steel nerved person, but he does care a lot for his friends.

Sonic hesitated silently for a few minutes, "No! Tails, she gets in the way, the 3 of us are fine together…we'll always have Cream with us for all that Knuckles said…yeah we can do without her…" Sonic said half stubbornly. Knuckles and Tails lowered their heads in sadness knowing there's no turning back from this. Tails prepared the machine, "This will take a day and be done by tomorrow morning". "Ugh, okay fine" Sonic said exasperated as he left the lab for a run.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic got out to Splash canyon with his board and after a good glide around the city, "On the other hand, I haven't seen her in a while…long while, too. You'd think she'd be out trying to track me down". Sonic sat down to chill thinking she got lost somewhere. (Why does something that's supposed to be right feel so wrong…). Sonic looked in the serene river and explored through his reflection, looking into the past.

*Thinking mode activated*

"Oh I know, if I tell… will u marry me?" Amy said as she advanced closer to a Sonic behind bars on Prison Island. "No way! Forget it" Sonic shot out in rejection. "Oooh, I really thought I had u there!" Amy said, disappointed as she came to a control panel to free him. Once she freed him, she looked back only to see him running away from her in a hurry.

Sonic looked up "Boy, if my crush said that to me I'd be damn hurt…but Amy…"

"SONIC! You're such a brat sometimes" Amy yelled as she ran after him.

*In another event*

"Sonic, this time there's no way out of marrying me" Amy said, extremely confident of herself with a feel of aggression in her voice, as if she'd do something if he disagreed Of course, at that time she was the leader of a team and had to act like one. "Amy knock it off" Sonic said that as he dashed for an attack with his team following.

"What is Amy…one at least fears fighting someone he or she loves, even if they don't listen?" Sonic self questioned, but even though he was tense u couldn't tell he was, after all, he is Sonic.

"Give up! This time your mine!!" Amy dashed with her team following. A fierce battle occurred with the same result, Sonic gets away leaving a temporarily sad Amy, who gains her spirit within a matter of seconds. "Now I know what to do, find Eggman and I'll find my Sonic, u all ready?" Amy said as she led her team.

"So damn persistent, so annoying, yet now that I think about it…amazing" Sonic thought. "STOP!! WHAT ARE U THINKING!!" Sonic finally shouted inside. "This is Amy we're talking". She, with her Oh-so useless proposals of marriage is just a hindrance, in a battle to protect the world. Well…her proposals are useless…kinda, no, yes, maybe, BUT…

"Get out of the way Amy, this is my mission" Silver yelled at Amy who stood defending Sonic from further injury, respecting that he had another important mission at hand "Thanks Amy, I appreciate it" Sonic said before quickly running away again.

*another time*

"Gaaaah!" Eggman yells as he loses grip on Sonic, because Amy broke the rope holding him back. "Keep away from my Sonic, Eggman!" Amy yelled with the hammer in her hands. "Wooaaaoh thanks Amy" Sonic yelled as he ran towards Eggman.

"Heh, I could've done that myself" Sonic thought. On the other hand, I think…maybe I love…NO. When suddenly something large came and almost hit him, "Huh, ACK!" Sonic quickly dodged it. It was a familiar hammer belonging to his love… no-no-no some annoying girl that is amazi- NO who is just THERE!!. "AW!! Dropped the hammer again, oh no I almost hit someone there" Amy descended on her board a distance away from him. "Sorry about that!! I was…oh" Amy stopped yelling from over there when she realized.

Amy immediately held herself back from giving a smile to him, seeing him reminded her of the countless times he's ignored her. Amy sucked in her breath and started to walk.

Sonic on the other hand felt sudden guilt looking into her eyes that were emotionless at the moment (He still wasn't expressing in any way). Words just wouldn't come out between the two (damn it's always Amy who goes "HI SONIC!!" what's up with her today). Compelled by his eager stare, Amy looked back into Sonic's eyes, with a no-love or happy expression, rather a firm, confident and a little angry stare. Silence pierced the ears, as they stared down each other like rivals.

"Um, I'll be taking that" Amy said with her hands rolled into fists and her voice all un-Amy like. Sonic still being killed by inner guilt, didn't run or act. "Sonic! Give it to me, or should I come there myself?" Amy said quite annoyed of the constant wait. At that moment some strange expression finally grew on his face, and he couldn't play the tough guy anymore. The words "I love u Sonic" or "GO SONIC!!" sounded through his ears like crazy and seeing Amy without the usual love or sweetness was beginning to kill him inside.

"Amy what's…" Sonic tried saying through the dazed state *groans* "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ALL OF A SUDDEN??!!" He yelled startling Amy. He couldn't keep it in, his emotions were overwhelming and all the secrets he has ever kept, all the ways he's ignored her, pressured him in the form of guilt. "It's me! Didn't u recognize, yet!!". Amy herself still loved Sonic deeply on the inside, but tried her best to leave those feelings behind.

Amy masked on a silent, serious and emotionless as she looked down and said "Wow, u've never been this caring or energetic around me when I used to love u". Those words struck his heart like a cold wave and tears that were still un-shed, began to signal. "When I used to love u….?", "used to?". "Isn't this what u wanted, freedom? Me out of your life? The like?" Amy said. "I'm just giving u what u wanted for so long, now…your free, so run, run away without any worry, because I'm not coming after u, fight Eggman without any hindrance, because she's gone. I can fight myself if I wanted to, I just needed your help when I was a child, so thanks Sonic for one last time…Know that I'm gone forever" She ended her explanation as she neared him to get her hammer, as she walked closer, Sonic moved backwards until finally coming down to his knees. Amy gasped as she saw Sonic make that sudden movement.

As Amy got her hammer, she stood stunned looking at Sonic, whom she'd seen crying for the first time in her life. (What the hell have I been doing, I thought I was a hero, but all this time I've been a jerk face, who's caused pain to one of his dearest friends and now loses her. I've always hated to make girls cry…but I could've pushed Amy to it and not cared). "Sonic! Please don't! It took me months for this decision; there are many girls out there, Cream, your _precious_ Sally, Blaze and so many more that can help u defend the world...u don't need me, so just lighten up" Amy screamed as her eyes softened in her affection for him.

"Amy, sorry…I'm sorry" Sonic said in a shaky, soaked tone. "Um…" Amy began when suddenly he looked up at her. "Amy! All this time I was lost! I've carried feelings of annoyance, care, escape, thankfulness, freedom, from u, and I submit to it, I'm a terrible person, but Amy today I felt something different, I felt love for u, but I'm ignorant and selfish, I tried to fight those feelings and replace them with hate…" Sonic paused and took a heavy sigh "Amy, all this time…Care, thankfulness and friendliness for u existed in me, but each time, I despised those feelings and fought back with them, seeing u today has made me realize it, now, when it's too late, I always liked but now I lost because of my own stubborn behavior" Sonic sobbed few times while Amy looked in amazement to see her persistence _was_ getting somewhere, she knelt next to him. "Amy, u made me realize that I'm an awful person, I've never given into anything like this, u can go now, please know that I'm sorry and thankful for one last time, I deserve this by all means…losing the one I've cared for the most and yet neglected" Sonic voiced his last decision.

Amy couldn't take this any longer and also shed tears, she gently held his arms, as a smile drew on her face "This means I win…?" Amy said shakily. "Huh?" Sonic looked at her smile as tears flowed down her cheeks, clearly she was crying in happiness. "I-I knew it, Sonic, u stupid…" Amy said as she purposely fell on him and wrapped her arms around him still crying in joy. Sonic didn't fight anything this time and went with the flow; he soon found himself back in the embrace of his love interest after a long while and realized this is where he belonged. Never has he felt this hot and loved before.

Then he took her in his arms and pulled her closer in, begging for more of it. Amy felt so awesome at this point that she thought she'd never let go. "After all that we've been through, Amy…you're still not even a little hesitant of doing this?" Sonic asked in a whisper, Amy giggled a little "Please, Do u think I'll _ever_ tire of this?" she whispered back "u just added fuel to the fire". "Is that so?" Sonic pulled her a little away from him and smirked at her "Oh no, no! Sonic, u…" Amy couldn't complete, when she felt Sonic's fingers gently press on her face while her arms were still across both his shoulders, she couldn't tell what he was intending but they both they're faces began to draw nearer to each other with their eyes half closed, finally they're lips met and pressed. This was a new experience for both of them and they allowed pleasure to carry their movements. The kiss lasted for 3 minutes when they broke it and paused.

"That enough fuel for ya…?" Sonic smirked as they breathed for air. "Not even close" Amy flirted. They weren't done with each other yet. They were having so much fun, touching and looking at each other, nothing would probably stop them. They closed their lips into another intense kiss, Sonic ran his hands on her back, while she still clinged on to him. Suddenly Sonic pinned her to the ground, with him on top, both still holding their kiss. Amy did open her eyes in amazement and looked at him, but chose not to fight back, this was too much fun.

Hours of this pleasurable activity passed before the two lay next to each other on the ground and were almost asleep, they stared the beautiful canyon and the sounds of water gushing in silence, until finally "I LOVE U" both said in unison. "Er… u get the point, right?" Sonic asked as he got his arms around the back of his head. "Nice and clear" Amy answered as she lay sideways facing him and placing her right arm on his chest. The two finally went into slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Sonic walked into Tails' lab sighing like crazy. Tails got his machine and a map and said "Sonic! We're ready now!"

"For what, man?" Sonic asked casually. "Um…for our grand master plan?" Knuckles answered. "Wait-wait-wait, that reminds me" Sonic broke the conversation, "TAILS, KNUCKLES AND AMY U AND I ARE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!!" Sonic said in an extremely jolly tone. "U, me, Amy, we're the coolest hero team that ever lived, and I'm so lucky, my sidekick, my girlfriend, my whiney rival and me!" "HEY!" said Knuckles.

"L-let me get this straight and clear, because your so excited today, we're not gonna zap Amy with memory eraser?" Tails questioned. Sonic just froze when he heard that. "Sonic?". "TAILS!!!!!!" *BONG* *BONG* *BONG* hits Tails with ruler. "Ow! Hey I did this for u!" Tails reasoned. "ARRRGH, do u wanna kill Amy or not???" Knuckles yelled in impatience. Sonic froze again and slowly his face twitched back to knuckles, with large flames in his eyes and scary infuriation. "KNUCKLES!!!!" Sonic dashed after Knuckles at full speed, and was soon chasing him around the lab.

Tails put his machine in box "I swear, first u ask me a question and then forget all about it"

_Well that's it then, I really hope u enjoyed… U BETTER HAVE, THIS TOOK SO SO SO MUCH EFFORT!!!! Man, drama and romance are tough. I'm open to reviews and personal comments. _

_-Sleep tight =D_


End file.
